Emprisonner la pureté
by TheodoreIsNott
Summary: Enchainée par sa prison intérieure, Narcissa observe sa vie découler devant elle, insaisissable, et les fils de son corps se mouvoir au rythme de leurs envies. Elle constate à peine l'ampleur de leur emprise sur son avenir, son passé et son présent.


Merci à Perseph0ne pour sa correction et ses nombreux conseils qui me furent bien utiles!

Termes:

Votre Black devra s'appeler Black depuis sa naissance. La partie de sa vie que vous décrirez devra se dérouler entre 0 et 16 ans. Votre Black doit être mineur. Vous pouvez écrire un seul ou plusieurs chapitres, mais la fic devra être terminée au premier jour du vote. Enfin, votre œuvre devra mentionner la devise des Black : Toujours purs. Il n'y a pas d'obligation de genre, mais la fic ne doit pas être à vocation humoristique. Un minimum de 800 mots serait idéal pour bien accompagner votre Black.

**Note de l'auteur:**

Bonne lecture!

_Emprisonner la pureté..._

La bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés, Narcissa contemple l'écriture penchée qui orne le parchemin qu'elle tient en ses mains. Alors que des larmes perlent sous ses paupières, elle éclate de rire. Un rire nerveux. Dérangeant. Déboussolé, presque.

Déboussolée, Narcissa l'est assurément. Cette lettre, son contenu, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir son avenir déterminé ainsi, alors qu'elle est aussi jeune. Elle aurait dû s'en douter ils avaient fait de même avec Bellatrix. Gouverner leur vie, voilà ce qu'ils font. Régir le moindre de leurs mouvements, leurs quelconques activités, amitiés. Tout est sous leur contrôle, ne laissant à leurs enfants aucune prise sur leur vie. Et Narcissa commence seulement à réaliser pleinement l'étendue de leur empire sur sa vie. Sur son futur. Sur ses ambitions. Sur elle.

Leur empire, dévoilé par tout ceci. Par cette lettre, ces quelques phrases, ces quelques mots, ces ordres à peine dissimulés. Qui lui entachent l'avenir, la forçant à un futur qu'elle ne souhaite pas. Elle veut être libre, elle veut choisir le métier qu'elle fera, elle veut épouser l'homme qu'elle choisira. L'homme qu'elle aimera. Pas un quelconque inconnu, né d'une bonne famille, au sang pur depuis des générations. Pourtant, encore une fois, sa famille l'en empêche. Cette lettre, qu'elle aimerait déchirer et jeter dans l'âtre brulante de la cheminée, l'en empêche.

Épouser le fils Malefoy. Se taire, et accepter tout ce que son époux dira. Concevoir un héritier dans l'année qui suivra. Voilà ce que sera son avenir, déjà tout tracé, alors qu'elle est si jeune. Si enfantine, si innocente.

Elle a la vie devant elle. Une vie qu'elle aimerait vivre comme bon lui semble. Pourtant…Pourtant, dès la fin de sa scolarité, elle se devra d'être une épouse sage et obéissante, vivant recluse dans un manoir, sans la possibilité de travailler, ou bien même de faire ce qu'elle souhaite.

C'est pour cela qu'elle a été élevée. Pour être une digne épouse, docile. Pour être la fierté de ses parents. Pour respecter leur devise. _Toujours purs. _Alors, évidemment qu'elle épousera ce Malefoy. Évidemment qu'elle donnera vie à un enfant, un héritier, dont l'avenir est déjà étudié. Évidemment qu'elle se taira, qu'elle obéira. Elle a été élevée ainsi. Et même si elle aimerait dire non, même si elle aimerait fuir ses responsabilités, elle sait qu'elle n'en fera rien. Elle a été élevée ainsi, et tout cela est trop marqué en elle pour que Narcissa puisse refuser. Refuser, s'éloigner, fuir. S'envoler. Libre. Loin de tous devoirs. Comme l'a fait son cousin Sirius.

Mais elle ne le fera pas. Au fond, elle s'est habituée à faire exactement ce que l'on voulait d'elle. Elle s'est résignée à cette vie toute tracée. Et puis, elle est trop fière. Trop fière pour refuser. Trop fière pour se faire déshériter et quitter cette richesse à laquelle elle est habituée. Trop fière, également, de ses origines. De sa famille. _Les Black. _Tous rêveraient d'avoir ce nom de famille. Mais ils ne savent rien de ce que cela représente. Ils ne savent rien de ce qu'ils subissent, eux, les Black.

Plus riche que les autres, plus fiers que tous, plus grands, plus puissants. Ils font partie des illustres, qui clament depuis des décennies la pureté de leur sang. Éduqués de manière à ce qu'ils sachent la réelle valeur du sang, la plus pure, la plus glorieuse qu'ils ont le droit de côtoyer, d'aimer, d'apprécier. Ces préjugés sont ancrés en elle, et Narcissa ne peut que les accepter, les approuver. Elle est une sang-pur, et le passé lui a prouvé que c'est le mieux qu'elle puisse espérer. Le passé. Si loin, et pourtant si présent dans sa vie, dans chaque instant.

_Narcissa a trois ans. Dans ses robes de froufrous, ses longs cheveux blonds auréolant son visage, elle est la reine de la soirée. Tous l'observent, jugent ses manières, alors qu'elle est si jeune. On demande si elle sait parler, on répond que les précepteurs sont impressionnés par une demoiselle si intelligente. On demande si elle sait marcher, on répond qu'elle n'attend qu'à ce qu'on vienne l'inviter. On demande si elle sait faire de la magie, on répond qu'elle pourrait les enchanter. Narcissa a trois ans, et elle plonge dans les tourbillons des bals et des mensonges._

_Narcissa a cinq ans. Sur ses robes en soie rosée, sur ses ballerines aux couleurs pastel, sur ses sacs joliment décorés, leur devise est gravée, entremêlée aux dentelles des plus grands couturiers. Toujours purs. Narcissa demande ce que cela veut dire, on lui répond qu'on le lui expliquera bientôt. Narcissa demande si cela est important, on lui répond par des rires. Narcissa a cinq ans, et elle devine l'importance de cette devise._

_Narcissa a dix ans. Bientôt, ses robes seront longues et noires, et ses beaux cheveux seront cachés par un petit chapeau pointu. Du moins, c'est ainsi qu'elle pense. Quand elle demande si cela est vrai, on lui tapote la tête, sourire indulgent aux lèvres. Puis, un jour, on lui offre sa première baguette magique, et sa boite est joliment décorée d'un _Toujours Purs _calligraphié. Alors, Narcissa redemande, encore, ce que cela veut dire. Ses parents se concertent du regard et, d'un commun accord, l'emmène sur le chemin de traverse. Du doigt, sa mère pointe une mendiante qui plaide les passants de lui donner quoi subsister. D'un geste de la main, son père lui montre les gens vêtus d'habits de moindre qualité. Et, alors, avec un sourire mauvais, ils lui expliquent que ces personnes-là sont de la vermine, qu'il n'est pas bon de les fréquenter, qu'ils sont bien loin de pouvoir, ne serait-ce qu'imaginer, ce que eux, les Black, sont. Ils lui disent combien ils sont supérieurs à eux, que leur sang est pur, et que c'est cela qui fait toute la différence. Ils sont illustres, et ces gens-là ne sont rien. Narcissa a dix ans, et elle apprend les valeurs que ses parents estiment justes._

Maintenant, Narcissa a quinze ans. Vêtue d'une longue robe noire, à la manche décorée de leur devise, d'un sac au cuir le plus pur que l'on puisse trouver. Narcissa a quinze ans, baigne dans le luxe et dans la supériorité, dans la liberté d'agir comme elle le souhaite. Pourtant, elle est prisonnière. Captive de ce monde auquel elle appartient, de ce monde de dorures et de sang-purs, qui règne sur sa vie, sur son passé et son avenir.

Elle est prisonnière et, quand elle sortira de Poudlard, elle le sera encore plus, réduite à épouser un homme qu'elle n'aime pas. Enfin, pas encore.

**Note:**

Merci d'avoir lu! Un avis à m'offrir? :D Vous pourrez voter ici : http : / www .hpfanfiction. org/ forum/ viewtopic. php?f= 15&t = 5226

Julia.


End file.
